The prophecy of the light (continued)
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: This is a continuance of the original story (with the authors permission) please enjoy and review xoxo
1. Chapter 1

THE PROPHECY OF THE LIGHT

(CONTINUED)

*** HELLO LOVES! I, LIKE I'M SURE MOST OF YOU, FELL IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY. I WAS SO SAD TO HEAR THAT IT WAS ENDING SO I MESSAGED THE AUTHOR. WITH THEIR BLESSING, I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS THING! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW XOXO MRS. ORIGINAL***

CHAPTER 9: WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

The following morning seemed to bring a new, refreshing light to the Mikalson estate. The original hybrid slept peacefully next to his mate, soon to be wife. His dreams were filled with their future and it looked promising. He was surprised by the witches admittance of the bond between himself and Caroline. Anyone else would have used that against him. He would have to protect her for this.

The rest of the house was equally as quiet. Kol still sleeping soundly, Rebekah preparing herself for the day. Elijah was enjoying his solitude in the library this morning. Tea in front of him, paper in hand looking every bit the normal citizen. Anyone that knew him, really knew him, knew that he was anything but the ordinary citizen. Elijah Mikalson was a brutal force of nature. Someone not to be trifled with, that's why he made it a point to let any supernatural that meant anything know through telegram that Caroline was now apart of the original family. No harm would come to her if he could help it. She was their salvation.

Rebekah was finished dressing and heading from her wing to the grand staircase, where her curiosity got the best of her. She flashed quietly to Nik's room and listened to hear the sound of two even breaths. Her brother, the evil mastermind was still sleeping. A rarity in itself. She quietly opened the door and peaked in. What she found made her jaw drop. Niklaus laid in the bed with Caroline pulled tightly into him, both fully clothed. But the look of peace and contentment that graced both of their features was almost angelic. It was hard to picture her big brother as the murderous psychopath that he was when he looked like this. Maybe Elijah was right, maybe she should just suck up her pride and wrongful hate toward Caroline and accept her. By the looks of it she isn't going anywhere.

Klaus stirred at the click of the door closing. He looked around quickly before realizing they were alone. He and Caroline had slept peacefully through the night but now they had to solidify their relationship if he wanted to continue to protect her. With that that he leaned in and kissed up and down Caroline's neck. She hummed contently as she rolled to face him opening her eyes slowly.

"Good morning my love" Klaus said with a genuine smile

"Good morning Klaus" Caroline said sluggishly

"As much as I would love to keep you in our bed all day, we have something to do today" Klaus said kissing her one last time on the shoulder before getting up and walking around to her side of the bed, and holding his hand out to offer her up to his mate.

"it's a bit unnerving that you disregard our marriage like it is some simple chore" Caroline snapped ignoring his hand and flashing off the bed. Klaus had her pinned to the wall before she could flash over to her room

"I apologize if I did not make a big deal out of announcing our special day," Klaus said seductively close "I promise to make it up to you sweetheart"

"yea... Well... You better" Caroline said

"Now if you don't mind, my lady, there is a new gown waiting for you in your old room" Klaus said

"wait, my old room? And what new dress, I had the old one" Caroline argued

"yes love, your old room. Once we are officially married you will share my bed every night. And the old dress was ok yesterday when we had no time. But since this union was put off momentarily, I had something a bit more intimate thrown together. I hope it's to your approval." Klaus said looking nervous, he quickly covered it up with cocky. "now run on my sweet, Meredith and some other maids are waiting on you."

"I'll see you soon then" Caroline with one last smile

On the way to her room she heard Klaus yelling to his siblings that they better be ready in two hours, that's when the ceremony would begin. She smiled at how nervous he sounded. Once inside her room, the women stood up and rushed to her.

"let's get you in the bath and cleaned up" Meredith said with a caring smile

Caroline nodded politely back to Meredith and followed her as the women began to get her ready. They cleaned her skin and hair then styled it and did her make-up. The dress was taken from the closet last. Caroline gasped in shock. The dress was incredible. It was white silk and lace, right at the top all the way to the top of her butt where it flared out into layers and layers of fabric. It was a corset top and fit her like a glove. There were matching shoes that had little blue sapphires on the heel. Caroline stood there admiring all their hard work in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. One of the maids opened it to show Rebekah standing there. She looked uneasy as she stepped in. She was more a sixteen year old girl and less an original.

"Can I help you Rebekah? " Caroline asked looking at the other blonde

" you look beautiful Caroline " Rebekah said with a small smile

Caroline was surprised at the sudden change of attitude from her soon to be sister in law. But smile anyway.

" thank you, so do you" Caroline said admiring the girl's deep purple gown

"thank you, I just had this one made" Rebekah said "enough with the small talk. I know you're probably wondering why I'm really here. No Nik didn't threaten me, I'm here in my own accord... I'm sorry Caroline"

Caroline stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Rebekah continued.

"I was wrong about you. I know you are not all of those awful things I called you. I was scared. You see, Nik and I have always been so close. I was worried with you coming into the picture I would lose him." Rebekah said with her head held high

"I never wanted to come between your family... " Caroline whispered looking down

"I know that now, that's why I'm here to officially welcome you to the family. You are due to be my sister any minute now." Rebekah said with a genuine smile to the younger blonde.

Caroline wasn't able to come up with the correct words to express her gratitude to her new sister in law, so instead she threw her arms around the unsuspecting original and pulled her in for a hug.

"thank you Rebekah" Caroline said happily as she pulled away

"Save your thank yous" Rebekah said with a smile as she pulled a box out of her purse "for this!"

"what is it?" Caroline asked taking the box that Rebekah handed her

"your wedding gift from me" Rebekah said with a huge smile "if you like it enough maybe you can wear it today"

Caroline smiled at the hopeful look Bekah was giving her as she opened the box. She almost dropped it out of pure shock.

"it's a blue diamond" Bekah said "do you like it?"

"I love it Bekah, thank you so much" Caroline said as she handed it to Bekah to clasp around Caroline's neck. Once it was secure Caroline looked at the massive tear drop diamond sitting perfectly in her cleavage.

They both heard the sounds of string instruments beginning to play and smiled at one another.

"seems like your brother went all the way with this" Caroline said with a small smile

"Oh you have no idea" Bekah said with a wink, "Nik has a surprise for you as well. It's outside waiting. Time to walk down the isle"

"let's go" Caroline said taking the hand Bekah was offering her

Caroline and Rebekah walked together down the stairs and to the terrace door that lead to the gardens.

"you ready? " Bekah asked smiling nervously

"yea, it's now or never" Caroline said before Bekah swung the door open

Caroline's heart stopped at the scene in front of her. Stefan stood waiting, hand out, for her, ready to walk his baby sister down the Isle. The look of peace on Stefans face told her Damon was no where in sight. Caroline looked around after she smiled and took her brothers hand. It was beautiful out here, everything was covered in gossamer and flowers accented with strands of pearls. It was more than anything she ever dreamed of, especially since at the end of the white silk isle stood the man that promised her forever.

"you look like an angel sister " Stefan whispered as they made their way

" Thank you for being here" Caroline said smiling to her big brother

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Stefan said as they approached Klaus, Stefan kissed his sister's hand then placed it in Klaus'.

The ceremony was mostly traditional minus the few adjustments in wording. Some of them seemed too human. Klaus wanted her to know how feel this bond was running. He knew he loved her already. The fact scared him half to death, but if it meant having Caroline for even the briefest moment, he would willingly walk up to death's doorstep.

The ceremony was winding down to a close and the part Caroline was most nervous about was here. Klaus was Caroline's first in every way. She didn't want to disappoint.

"you may now kiss your bride " the priest said causing Klaus' face to light up. He took a step in to her, closing the space between them and put his hand behind her neck.

" I promise you all of me Caroline, always and forever. " Klaus whispered so only they could hear before he took her lips with his.

Caroline felt like her whole body ignited in flames. Klaus, with one kiss, was consuming her. She felt his hand on the small of her back pulling her impossibly closer. A fire burned in her that only he would be able to put out. Maybe she wouldn't have such a hard time giving herself to him completely. When they broke apart the group of people around them erupted into cheer. Caroline felt incomplete without his touch and by the looks of it, Klaus felt the same.

"It is my honor" the priest began "to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Niklaus Mikalson."

More cheering filled the gardens as Caroline and Klaus looked at each other intensely.

"if everyone will please move to the ball room for the reception, I'm sure Niklaus and Caroline would like to get into something more comfortable"

Klaus was never more grateful for Kol than he was in that moment, watching the guests and his siblings file into the estate. It was not even a full second later that Klaus had Caroline flashed up into their bedroom. Door locked. Klaus turned to face Caroline and the simultaneously flashed to one another leaving no distance between.

"what was that back there when you kissed me? " Caroline asked almost breathless from his closeness.

" the bond "Klaus said" you are my mate sweetheart "

"that seems to explain a lot" Caroline said calmly, scaring Klaus a bit.

"you're not upset? " he asked reaching his hand up and caressing her cheek, loving the way she automatically leaned into him

" I think I knew from the start you were the one. I just didn't think fate agreed too" Caroline said smiling

"i meant what I said at the alter" Klaus said in a hushed tone "I want you to know Caroline..that I love you. I will always love you and I look forward to the day that you say it back" Klaus said worried now, he left himself wide open for her to destroy. Instead she leaned in and kissed him so lovingly it left Klaus breathless. The tender kiss quickly turned into something more. Hands traveling, gasping into each other's mouths. Klaus had to control himself and remember she was still a virgin. Their first time will be slow and sensual, not rushed while their guests await them.

"I fear we must return to our family and friends" Klaus said "would you like to change? Bekah has a reception dress here for you as well."

" yes, but I need you to help me get out of this" Caroline said turning around "after all, it did take three women to get me in this. Are you up for the task?" she smiled with her back to him, knowing good and well she was taunting him

"absolutely my love " Klaus said pulling her zipper down, being sure to trail his fingers down her bare flesh to get some payback. Caroline shivered under his touch, wondering how amazing his hands would feel all over her body.

Klaus dropped the gown to the floor, memorized by the view of a topless Caroline with her back to him. Only a thin piece of lace fabric shielding her womanhood from him. His breath caught when she turned around and looked him in the eyes, unashamed. She smiled at his sudden choke up.

"well husband, are you satisfied? " Caroline asked as she looked up at Klaus watching him drink her in.

" not as much as you will be when I'm done with this gorgeous body " Klaus said making her blush" now please put this dress on before I ravish you right here... Right now " his Vampire face showed for a second sending a chill down Caroline's since

Caroline quickly pulled the floor length golden gown up her body, her two new diamond covered rings catching her attention, before Klaus came and zipped her up.

Klaus kissed her shoulder from behind before leaning into her ear and whispering

"never in my entire existence have I seen anything as beautiful as you are today. You are my queen "

Caroline looked up at him and smiled" and you are my king" she said leaning into his kiss.

**** PLEASE REVIEW *****


	2. Info for old story

This is the link for the old story

s/10897285/1/

Just without the fan fiction dot net part that it won't let me include for some reason


End file.
